Ace, soy una tenryuubito
by ImHarleen
Summary: Maris halló una oportunidad para escapar de su familia de sangre noble. En su camino de salida del archipiélago Sabaody se tropezará con Ace, el comandante de la segunda división de barbablanca, quien le despertará fuertes sentimientos con los nunca esperó encontrarse. AcexOc
1. Capítulo 1

Una persona comienza a sentir atracción por otras más o menos entre los 12 y los 14 años. Probablemente antes.

La primera vez que yo lo sentí tenía 17 años.

Mi nombre es Stella Maris. Soy una tenryuubito, pertenezco a la familia Stella y nací en la tierra sagrada de Mary Geoise. Para el resto del mundo nosotros tenemos sangre divina, descendientes de los fundadores del gobierno mundial y nadie puede ponernos un dedo encima. No solo eso, también somos conocidos porque despreciamos otras vidas humanas, por una crueldad innata y porque somos débiles sin remedio.

Como dije, la primera vez que sentí atracción por alguien fue a los 17 años. Estaba encerrada en mi casa mientras la voz de mi madre hacía eco en todas las habitaciones. Hablaba de cómo teníamos que encontrar las flores más pretenciosas que el dinero pudiese comprar, pues la vecina había realizado un hermoso arreglo de rosas afuera de su casa y ahora la nuestra parecía una pocilga, según sus propias palabras, en comparación. Yo llevaba años aprendiendo a controlar mi concentración para dejar de escuchar a mi madre.

-Querida, mira lo que encontramos en la subasta de humanos.- Ese era mi padre que acababa de llegar.

En realidad, para dejar de escuchar a toda la gente que me rodeaba.

-¡Un gyojin! Qué maravilla. Ponlo a trabajar en el jardín, estaba necesitando a alguien con fuerza. ¿Es lo único que conseguiste?

-No, también traje un humano. Disco dijo que era el capitán de una banda pirata. Se veía muy divertido.

-Pero está muy malherido ¿de qué nos sirve?

-Bueno, mientras se recupera puede limpiar la casa. Además me dijeron que es un carpintero, así que podemos obtener todo tipo de artefactos a un precio casi mínimo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Siempre piensas en todo, cariño. Llévenlo a su celda- le indicó, seguramente a los guardias. Escuché que se lo llevaban a rastras.

Yo estaba en mi cuarto con la puerta cerrada, no hace falta decir que había fracasado intentando ignorar a mi familia. Qué tiempos más tormentosos eran aquellos. Había pasado mi adolescencia junto a individuos que despreciaba profundamente. Me castigaban constantemente; constantemente dejaba en claro que mi lugar era lo más lejos de allí posible, había pensado en escapar, pero no era como si alguien de mi clase pudiese simplemente salir de allí y sería aceptada por el resto del mundo. Si algo había aprendido en las bajadas al nivel del mar era que la gente no me trataría bien si descubrieran que son un tenryuubito sin protección. Y los entiendo, son contadas las veces que he ido al archipiélago Sabaody, la mayoría fue de niña, y lo único que demostraban mis parientes es que somos unos monstruos; mi familia trata al resto de personas como si fuesen de una especie inferior, como si le pertenecieran. Por eso ya no bajo al archipiélago, porque no tengo el estómago para hacerlo, porque no podía soportar ver detrás de una burbuja el rostro de rabia y miedo que me dedicaban todas las personas con las que me cruzaba. No quería tener nada que ver con mi familia, no quería tener nada que ver con mi mundo.

-Maris ¿Te importaría arreglarte? En unas horas vienen más pretendientes.- era mi padre que había abierto la puerta sin tocar.

-No voy a casarme.

-Sí lo vas a hacer. Eres hermosa y nos darás unos buenos nietos- echó una mirada a todo mi cuerpo, me hirvió la sangre- No quiero que salga una palabra de tu boca cuando ellos lleguen. Deja de avergonzarnos.- se fue.

Sentía la impotencia recorriendo mi cuerpo. Apreté mis puños hasta que sentí que rasguñaba la palma de mi mano. No quería hacerlo, no iba a aguantar hacerlo. Me senté en mi cama y presioné una almohada contra mi rostro. Los odiaba, los odiaba profundamente; solo quería irme en cuanto tuviese la más mínima oportunidad.

Cuando sentí que los invitados llegaban a la casa me escabullí. Sabía que era infantil y que no iba a lograr escapar por siempre, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de mi cordura. Me encerré en el único lugar donde mi familia nunca se iba a acercar: la celda de esclavos.

Entré en la habitación que se encontraba bajo la completa oscuridad. Tenía entendido que toda la fuerza disponible de la casa estaba trabajando en el jardín. Cerré la puerta y tomé aire. No se veía nada. Di un par de pasos y me senté apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Coloqué mis brazos sobre las rodillas y allí apoyé mi cabeza.

Alguien tosió. Me levanté apresuradamente y tanteé la pared en busca del interruptor. Cuando la habitación se bañó de luz descubrí al hombre con la ropa manchada de sangre que se encontraba sentado con las manos encadenadas. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, él me echó una mirada rápida y luego continuó con la vista puesta en el vacío mientras su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente.

Me quedé en silencio. Parecía no importarle mi presencia. Así que me senté sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Debía ser un veinteañero, tenía una barba prominente, pero bajo ella su rostro revelaba su juventud. Tenía buen cuerpo, hombros anchos y extremidades gruesas. Su piel revelaba cicatrices que se perdían bajo la ropa, las cuales estaban desgastadas; por un momento me imaginé todo lo que debió haber vivido, se veía experimentado. La gente que conocía nunca se hubiese acercado a alguien con ese aspecto, le tenían asco a la mugre que traía la gente de afuera, pero a mí, por alguna razón, me resultaba vigorizante su estado, por no decir que me atraía.

Quería hablarle, pero no sabía dónde empezar, sin embargo, si lo iba a hacer tenía que ser luego, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tener sin que me descubrieran. ¿Qué podía decirle yo? Mi padre acababa de arruinar su vida por siempre.

-¿Me odias?-solté lo suficientemente alto para que me entendiera, pero con un resto de inseguridad en mi voz. Nunca hablaba con los esclavos, nunca desde…

El hombre levantó la cabeza y me miró. Uno de sus ojos estaba entrecerrado a causa del párpado hinchado que tenía sobre él.

-¿Quién eres?

Yo…

-Yo vivo aquí.

Escupió un montón de sangre. Tragué saliva mirando el charco que acababa de formar con esa acción. No solía ver cosas así.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

-No, no. Solo estoy escondiéndome. Yo te ayudaría a escapar si pudiera.

La cadena que lo amarraba se tensó repentinamente y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si yo tuviese todas las respuestas que él estaba buscando.

-Por favor, sácame de aquí.

Bajé la vista y sentí un dolor en el estómago.

-No puedo hacerlo. Créeme, si te descubren el castigo será peor que la muerte.

-Nada puede ser peor que esto.

-Lo siento, no puedo.- Cuando el hombre volvió a tener la mirada perdida me apresuré a impulsarme con las piernas para sentarme más cerca de él.- Tú… ¿Podrías contarme acerca del Grand Line? ¡O el New World! ¡O el North Blue o el West Blue…! Lo que hayas visto.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- preguntó sin ánimos.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dije rápidamente. Como vi que no parecía dispuesto a responderme abracé mis piernas y me mantuve en silencio. Ningún sonido se hacía paso por las paredes, era abismal.

-Esto es estúpido- dijo luego de un rato. Se miró las cadenas pensativo, por un momento pensé que iba a llorar- Yo… partí hace dos años del south blue. Mi pueblo era muy humilde, siempre fuimos hospitalarios con los piratas…

Aún recuerdo con increíble claridad ese momento. De repente por mis oídos entraban historias de lo más increíbles: un país desértico con reyes y princesas, una isla llena de animales prehistóricos donde dos gigantes tenían una lucha eterna, otra donde las calles estaban inundadas de agua y utilizaban unos peces con montura para movilizarse y lo más impresionante, la historia de Gold Roger, el rey de los piratas, quien el día de su ejecución anunció al mundo que había escondido todos sus tesoros, el One Piece, en la última isla y había dado inicio así a la era de los piratas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras él me contaba todo eso con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Era sobrecogedor, no quería que ese momento terminara, pero cuando me habló de su novia y de lo mucho que quería volver a verla tuve una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, algo que por alguna razón no se sentía bien.

La puerta de abrió de repente.

-¡Aquí está!- gritó un guardia. Me levanté del suelo rápidamente y me alejé de ellos, solo prolongaba lo inevitable. Me cogieron fácilmente y me llevaron con mis disgustados padres que me miraban con un odio quizá tan profundo como el que yo sentía por ellos.

-No puedo creer que estabas en…- gimió de la angustia con las manos cubriéndole la cara y luego continuó- Ni siquiera puedo decirlo…

-¿Sabes todas las enfermedades que pudiste haber contagiado?- Ese era mi padre explotando en ira.

-¡Eres la mayor vergüenza que podemos tener! ¡Si no tuviésemos a tu hermano no sé qué hubiéramos hecho!- estalló en un falso llanto mientras abrazaba a mi padre que me miraba inmóvil. Yo sabía que no eran lágrimas reales, solo lo hacía para que me sintiera mal, pero su gesto me fue indiferente.

Los miré con el ceño fruncido y el pecho en alto. No iba a dejar que me afectaran. Les hablé con voz firme.

-Desháganse de mí- les dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón- yo no quiero vivir con ustedes, pasaré toda mi vida tratando de escapar. ¡Ustedes no me quieren, déjenme ir!

-¡¿Es que acaso tú no piensas?!- dijo mi madre histérica- ¿Qué quieres que le diga a los vecinos? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Que mi hija es una estúpida irreverente a la que se le ocurrió escapar? Todos te conocen desde que naciste ¿Qué crees que pensarán? Además hay muchachos que quieres casarse contigo ¿Piensas que vas a pasar desapercibida? ¡Usa la cabeza idiota!- alzó la mano y me pegó una cachetada.

Me quedé quieta escuchando el sonido de mi respiración. A ninguno de los presentes le importaba que me golpearan, seguro que todos creían que lo merecía.

Al día siguiente el pirata, quien se encontraba malherido por haber intentado escapar cuando estaba en la casa de subastas, intentó una nueva huida, pero esta vez fue eliminado por el collar de fierro, el neck-ring, cuando este le explotó la cabeza por desobediencia. Nunca supe su nombre, sólo sabía que su aventura terminaba ahí.

Yo iba a escapar, eso era seguro. Ideé un plan infalible y dos años después estaba lista para ejecutarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Era un día ordinario en el archipiélago Sabaody, el lugar famoso por ser la última parada de Paradise, la primera parte del Grand Line, para los piratas que quieren pasar al nuevo mundo y la primera de aquellos que por alguna razón regresan de ese turbulento mar con diarios de navegación rebosando de aventuras que eran capaces de asombrar al más incrédulo.

Un barco pirata acababa de fijar el ancla a un lado de lo que era el grove número 43, uno de los 79 islotes que se formaban por las colosales raíces de los árboles conocidos como Mangrooves. Se escuchó un ruido seco cuando unas botas negras saltaron de la embarcación y aterrizaron en el respectivo manglar. El misterioso hombre contempló su entorno mientras sus pulmones se dotaban de una buena bocanada de aire fresco y la comisura del lado derecho de su boca expresaba una sonrisa.

El resto de hombres que lo acompañaban empezaron a desembarcar; se notaba a la distancia que era una tripulación funcional que estaba lista para abastecerse de los víveres necesarios para llegar a la siguiente isla y entre todos se repartían la tarea, menos el que estaba a cargo.

-¡Ace! ¿Vienes con nosotros?- preguntó uno de los hombres dirigiéndose al que ya había saltado del barco.

-No- respondió el hombre antes de acomodarse su pintoresco sombrero- Voy a dar una vuelta. Confío en ustedes- y dicho eso empezó a alejarse caminando con la espalda erguida y las manos en los bolsillos.

El comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca estaba acostumbrado a convivir con sus nakamas, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba andar por las suyas, con que fuera solo un día le bastaba.

-Está bien, nos reagruparemos acá al anochecer ¡Recuerda tener cuidado con los tenryuubito!- le gritó su nakama al pirata que continuaba alejándose cada vez más mientras agitaba la mano izquierda sin voltearse en señal de despedida.- Uff no tiene remedio.

-Déjalo, es el comandante, sabe cuidarse solo- dijo un hombre de tamaño sobrehumano llevando unas bolsas en la espalda con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos los transeúntes que tenían la ocurrencia de toparse con los dos tenryuubito que habían decidido salir a pasear por el archipiélago de Sabaody ese día tenían que detener todo lo que hacían para mostrar su veneración al hincarse de rodillas al suelo y bajar la cabeza mientras se apoyaban con las manos en una prolongaba reverencia. Nadie podía mirarlos a la cara, nadie podía mover un músculo.

Ambas figuras caminaban con una tranquilidad envidiable, era un hombre y una mujer: Stella Sanctus y su hija. Sus trajes ridículos los protegían de tocar cualquier cosa perteneciente al mundo de la gente ordinaria y la burbujas que cubrían su cabezas les permitían no respirar el mismo aire que la gente que no tenía la misma herencia sagrada que ellos.

-Debo admitir, Maris, que no entendía porqué querías venir a la subasta. De pequeña siempre te resistías, pero ahora lo entiendo, creo que es la octava tienda de ropa que vamos a visitar.

-Lo siento, padre. Estoy muy emocionada, es momento de tener un prometido y para eso necesito verme apropiada- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- además es muy divertido venir a probarse ropa.

-Me alegra de que te guste hija, tenemos todo el dinero del mundo, pero ya se acerca la hora de la subasta…

-¡Oh no padre!- dijo ella con un puchero. Mientras conversaban dejaban tras suyo una cola de gente que le habían abierto paso a la vez que pegaban la cabeza al piso- Tengo mucho que comprar, quizá cuándo será la próxima vez que tenga una oportunidad como esta.

Se padre se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Está bien, ya va un año que tienes un excelente comportamiento, te mereces un día de compras.

-¡Muchas gracias padre!- saltó ella regalándole un caluroso abrazo- No te arrepentirás y tranquilo, ya comprendí la importancia de nuestra sangre en la historia del gobierno mundial y que hay que salvaguardarla a todo costo.

-Me alegro mucho, hija, cuídate.- dijo listo para separar su camino y dirigirse al grove 1.

De repente un pirata se tambaleó frente de ellos con una botella de sake en la mano. Las demás personas que se encontraban ahí y que levantaban levemente la cabeza para echar un vistazo empezaron a soltar pequeños murmullos y a mirarse entre sí.

-Mis nakamas- decía mientras lloraba con el antebrazo de la mano libre cubriéndole los ojos.- Todos han muerto ¡En este maldito mar!

-Un borracho se quiere cruzar en tu camino, hija, no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-Te lo agradezco padre- dijo ella retrocediendo a la vez que expresaba repulsión.

-Por favor- continuó el pirata- los extraño mucho…- se tiró al suelo y empezó a golpearlo con rabia, lastimándose los nudillos- ¡No pude protegerlos!

Stella Sanctus se acercó hasta quedar a poco más de un metro de él y sacó su pistola. Apuntó al hombre que se lamentaba con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rojas.

-¡Qué desagradable!- exclamó antes de apretar el gatillo que de un segundo a otro puso fin a la vida de ese hombre, cuyo cuerpo se desparramó en el suelo mientras su sangre se mezclaba con la tierra tan lentamente que inquietaba. El hombre murió con los ojos abierto y los pedazos de vidrio roto a un lado.

-Asqueroso- dijo Stella Maris poniendo los ojos en blanco- Nunca entienden.

-Ahora sí es momento de despedirnos, hija- dijo Sanctus como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad- ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Maris lo despidió con una sonrisa mientras continuaba su caminata por el archipiélago. En los últimos años habían pasado muchísimas cosas y lo que había aprendido no la abandonaría nunca. Miró hacia adelante alzando el pecho y le indicó al guardia que había quedado en su cuidado, y que llevaban una burbuja atiborrada de bolsas con ropa, que entraran a la siguiente tienda y así lo hicieron.

Por el interior del local se notaba que era costoso y de buena calidad. Las estanterías tenían estilosos y extravagantes atuendos que la muchacha seguía con la vista.

-Dis… disculpe, mi nombre es Christine- dijo una chica que se acercaba mientras le dedicaba una reverencia que hacía que se destacara su prominente busto. La única vez que una persona ordinaria podía dirigirse a un tenryuubito era para servirle.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Estoy bien, puedo mirar por mí misma.

-Cla… claro, llameme si necesita algo- dijo retrocediendo mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la cien.

Maris empezó a acumular ropa, casi todo lo que encontraba se lo pasaba al guardaespaldas y estos la seguían como mulas de carga. Cuando hubo acumulado una buena cantidad de ropa se dirigió a los probadores. Tomó el primer vestido que vio, cerró la puerta del probador y se miró al espejo, aun con la prenda en la mano. Se sacó la burbuja que cubría su cabeza e inhaló una considerable cantidad de aire. Cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente. Se colocó el atuendo que había traído y volvió a colocarse el pomposo globo sobre el cuello. Salió del vestidor con el rostro lleno de desesperación.

-¡Es terrible!- gritó dirigiéndose a su guardaespaldas- No encuentro mi collar, debo haberlo olvidado en algún lugar.

-¿Está segura señorita Maris? No recuerdo haberle visto ningún…

-¿Tratas de contradecirme? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-Nadie, lo siento seño…

-No te disculpes, necesito saber si ese collar va con este vestido, lo necesito AHORA.

-¿Y dónde cree que lo dejó?

La tenryuubito se tocó los labios con un dedo y se puso a mirar el techo, como tratando de recordar la última vez que lo había visto.

-¡Ya lo sé! La primera tienda, sí, esa que tenía sirenas en la pared, lo recuerdo. Creo que se lo pasé a una de las asistentes mientras me probaba la ropa.

-¿Quiere que vayamos hacia allá?

-¿Estás loco? ¿Para qué me necesitas? Está muy lejos, ve tú.

-Pero señorita, no puedo dejarla sola, su padre me dijo que…

-¿Y qué crees que va a pasar si tú desobedeces una orden mía directa? ¿Es que acaso quieres que te pongamos lo que le ponemos a los esclavos alrededor del cuello?- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.- ya escuchaste a mi padre, él confía en mí y tú no te puedes tomar la libertad de desobedecerme.- el guardia tragó saliva.

-Sí, señorita.

-Ve, yo te espero aquí, tengo que seguir probándome ropa. No te preocupes, si alguien me toca vendrá un almirante de la marina. Nadie es tan estúpido.

El guardia asintió obediente y salió corriendo de la tienda. Maris agarró la primera ropa simple que encontró y entró al probador a cambiarse rápidamente. Se sacó la burbuja de la cabeza y se soltó el cabello, el cual se arregló con velocidad frente al espejo. Salió con la cabeza baja y caminó con rapidez a la puerta de la tienda.

-¿Tiene algún problema?- la dependiente que se había presentado cuando entró a la tienda se acercaba preocupada a paso apresurado.

-No, solo saldré a revisar algo, vuelvo en un minuto.

La empleada retrocedió y ella finalmente pudo traspasar el umbral que la separaba de la luz del día, de su libertad. Una vez estuvo fuera se percató de que nadie siquiera se imaginaba de que ella pudiese ser un tenryuubito. De igual manera inclinó la cabeza para que nadie la mirara directamente y empezó a correr.

Lo había hecho ¡Al fin lo había hecho! Después de lo que parecieron siglos de actuar como si fuese igual a todo lo que odiaba, nunca más iba a tener que entregarle una sonrisa hipócrita a su madre, nunca más iba a tener que actuar como si estuviese interesada en casarse con otro insoportable tenryuubito, nunca más iba a mirar a una persona a la cara y ver el terror y el desprecio reflejados en sus ojos. Le había sido muy difícil muy difícil pretender durante tanto tiempo que era igual que ellos, pero eso ya se había terminado, porque ahora era tan libre como el viento que golpeaba su rostro provocándole un hormigueo en las mejillas. Ahora corría hacia el mar, donde buscaría cualquier barco y le rogaría a quien fuese que estuviese dentro que la llevara a cualquier otro lugar y le ofecería todo el dinero que tenía y que no era poco. Podría irse de allí para siempre, dejaría que la suerte decidiera su destino. Todo a lo lo que siempre había aspirado.

La imagen del pirata al que su padre había disparado le volvió a la cabeza y le dio un vuelco en el estómago. Fue terrible haber tenido que aguantar las ganas de llorar en ese momento, actuar como si esas actitudes tan crueles no la perturbaran en lo más profundo. Además aquel hombre le había recordado al capitán que había conocido hace dos años y le había hablado sobre sus increíbles aventuras. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, pero utilizó todas sus fuerzas para retener las lágrimas.

Siguió corriendo hasta que chocó con lo que parecía ser un torso desnudo.

 **Nota del autor:**

¡Hola! Sé que no es el lugar más propicio para presentarme, pero me entraron ganas de repente, así que haré eso y aprovecharé para contarles un poco de qué va de esta historia.

Mi nombre es Harleen, soy nueva en Fanfiction y esta es la primera historia que subo; aun estoy tratando de decifrar cómo usar esta platarmorma jajaja así que, si hago algo medio extraño, ya saben por qué es.

La razón por la que me dieron ganas de hacer esto es porque vi un comentario y, pues, me emocioné bastante. No suelo recibir comentarios, provengo de Wattpad, hace un par de años empecé a ver qué tal la aplicación, pero me empecé a dar cuenta de que el público al que apuntaba no estaba precisamente en ese espacio, y es por eso que me trasladé acá.

La historia que están leyendo (y aprovecho para agradecerles enormemente por haber llegado a este punto) la escribí ya hace varios meses, así que solo debo tomarme un par de segundos al día para publicarla, pero como no dimensioné que mucha gente iba a leerla no estuve muy atenta. Ahora que vi un comentario (debo reiterar que estoy super feliz, casi saltando de la emoción) empezaré a actualizar más a conciencia. No conozco la regularidad con la que otros autores lo hacen, calculo que lo haré cada... 3 días? Lo cierto es que no sé qué será lo más provechoso, tal vez cada semana? Por supuesto revisaré los comentarios por si alguien me da alguna recomendación al respecto. Espero con todo el corazón que disfruten esta historia que escribí con mucho cariño y que, personalmente, considero digna de ser leída.

Y al comentario (que creo que no le puedo responder ahí directamente, es una lástima. Tal vez sí puedo, pero, como dije, aun estoy batallando con esta plataforma): Muchas gracias por comentar! Me llenaste el corazón con tu interés. Como ya dije, esta historia ya está escrita (por lo menos hasta determinado capitulo... pero ¡silencio! no arruines la sorpresa), así que la inspiración no me abandonará y espero estar dando un escrito de la calidad que merece cualquier lector que entre a mi fic. ¡Así que no desespereis! Los capítulos llegarán.

Les deseo lo mejor ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Había chocado con alguien. Frente a ella había un abdomen marcado y un medallón de cráneo de toro que caía grácilmente sobre un pecho firme. La joven levantó la cabeza para averiguar de dónde colgaba el adorno y se encontró con un sombrero anaranjado que en la parte delantera ostentaba dos caras: una feliz y una triste; bajo este escapaban unos salvajes mechones morenos y un atractivo rostro que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Maris dio un paso atrás a la vez que tragaba saliva. Su vista volvió a desviarse hacia el lugar donde había chocado, se había sorprendido de la dureza que tenía en esa zona del cuerpo, se veía que estaba trabajada. Además le asombraba la seguridad con que el sujeto en cuestión andaba por la vida con el torso desnudo. Nunca había visto eso en otra persona.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto los músculos?- dijo él.

La muchacha se sonrojó completamente y retrocedió nerviosa a la vez que negaba con las manos y la cabeza.

-N… n… yo no.

-MAAARIIIIIIS- escuchó a la lejanía y con rapidez esquivó al sujeto del torso marcado para correr a esconderse en un callejón.

Apoyó su espalda en la pared y vio cómo su guardia y el guardia de su padre pasaban corriendo por el transitado camino vociferando su nombre.

-¡A la costa!- escuchó que decía uno de ellos- Ningún barco sale hasta que la encontremos, eso ha ordenado Stella Sanctus.

-¡Entendido!

Ambos pasaron y el camino volvió a la normalidad. Pero Maris se había dado cuenta; era demasiado luego, seguro que su padre le había indicado a su guardia que la vigilara a ella y por eso se habían dado cuenta tan rápido de que había desaparecido. Nunca había confiado realmente en su hija, la conversación entera que habían tenido hace unos minutos era una farsa. Esto lo arruinaba todo, sabían que ella quería escapar, le habían fastidiado su oportunidad de oro y ahora que había traicionado su confianza no le creerían si volvía a pretender que estaba feliz con su vida. Habían tirado un año a la basura, un año en que Maris había sufrido constantemente, donde había tenido que guardar cada lamento y mostrar una sonrisa. Todo se había perdido.

Pero no podía lamentarse de sí misma. Era la hora de pensar con al cabeza fría. No iba a poder embarcarse de inmediato, pero en algún momento tenían que dejar que la gente abandonara el archipiélago, no podrían evitar que los 79 groves retuviesen a los visitantes, aunque utilizaran todas las fuerzas y el poder que disponían. Entonces tendría que quedarse en la isla, esconderse de manera temporal hasta que acabara la búsqueda intensiva. Sí, esa era la mejor opción. Apoyó la nuca en el concreto mientras se tranquilizaba. Se quedó allí, mirando cómo el sendero volvía a regularizarse y esperó un buen rato. Cuando lo consideró oportuno salió del callejón, lista para correr, mas inmediatamente se topó con un obstáculo.

-¿De quién huyes?- era torso marcado ¿la había estado esperando todo este tiempo?

Maris se sobresaltó al verlo y luego negó con la cabeza a la vez que no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara. Se notaba por la cantidad de accesorios extravagantes que era un hombre aventurero.

-¿De nadie? ¿Y por eso te ocultaste cuando viste a esos guardias?- Pronunció él pausadamente como si tratara de averiguar las respuestas leyendo el rostro de la chica, el cual sufría de una mezcolanza de emociones, de modo que no era fácil de descifrar. La muchacha acababa de darse cuenta de las numerosas pecas que cubrían las mejillas del hombre y se habían convertido en su nuevo punto de interés.- Si te están persiguiendo los tenryuubito asumo que eras una esclava ¿Pero dónde está tu neck-ring? ¿Te lo sacaste?

Maris vio de reojo que alguien pasaba corriendo, por lo que, de reflejo, se agarró del brazo del sujeto de las pecas y se escondió detrás. Pronto se dio cuenta de que simplemente eran niños, así que se pudo relajar, pero se había dado cuenta de lo duro que era aquel brazo. Dejó de esconderse mas su mano se había quedado pegada a esa fornida extremidad.

-¿Hay algún problema con mis bíceps?

-N… no…- Empezó nuevamente a tartamudear y a negar con la cabeza. El de pecas soltó una carcajada que dejó a la tenryuubito sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Está bien, está bien…-dijo tratando de apaciguar la risa. Agarró el ala del sombrero con una mano y se acercó al rostro de Maris- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y me cuentas lo que te pasa?

¿Podía ella tomarse la libertad de ir a comer con alguien? No, tenía que esconderse, sin embargo, sí que era cierto que ellos buscarían primero en los lugares que podían funcionar de escondites potenciales, nunca hubiesen adivinado que ella estaba con aquel misterioso hombre, sin mencionar la ropa de civil que había robado de la tienda y el hecho de que llevaba el cabello suelto; a simple vista era otra persona.

-Está bien.- respondió ella. El de pecas levantó una ceja y empezó a caminar, la muchacha lo siguió con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja.

Es cierto, si no veían directamente su cara era difícil que averiguaran su identidad, ahora podía relajarse en cierta medida, así que no se impacientó al caminar a ese ritmo tan tranquilo. No obstante había otro problema, la posibilidad de que el sujeto a su lado fuera un secuestrador o algo peor. Sabía que estos eran frecuentes, su padre acababa de ir al lugar que significaba su fuente de ingresos. Se lo imaginó sentado, esperando que mostraran al siguiente esclavo para pujar por él y que al escenario saliera ella con el neck-ring puesto y las manos encadenadas; ni siquiera podía pensar en qué pasaría entonces. A la señal mínima de peligro ella correría con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el hombre.

A Maris casi se le sale el corazón, mira tú que estar pensando en que es un secuestrador y que te hable tan repentinamente. Se colocó una mano en el pecho y exhaló, no podía estar tan tensa. Ahora tenía que darle una respuesta, de ninguna forma podía enterarse que ella era un tenryuubito. Le dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Christine- era una buena salvada- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Yo me llamo Ace.

Fue entonces que ella notó el gigantesco tatuaje que cubría casi la totalidad de la espalda de su interlocutor. Era una calavera con un bigote blanco y tras ella estaban los inconfundibles huesos cruzados.

-¿Eres un pirata?- preguntó emocionada de repente.

-Sí- dijo orgulloso- soy de los piratas de barbablanca.

¡Barbablanca! Ese nombre era muy famoso, tanto que ella, aunque supiera muy poco de piratas, lo había escuchado más de una vez. Era impresionante, Ace debía ser muy fuerte y tener un sinnúmero de historias que contar.

Miró a su alrededor, nunca había tenido esa sensación de libertad, ahora podía recorrer el archipiélago con total libertad, sin que nadie se inclinara al oír sus pasos ni que un familiar se divirtiera torturando a los civiles. Miró a lo lejos a ver si podía vislumbrar Sabaody Park. Ace se dio cuenta de que se encontraba distraída.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

-No- volvió a mirar el suelo- es solo que jamás había recorrido este lugar… miento, sí lo había hecho, pero nunca como me hubiese gustado.

-Ya veo, pues entonces si quieres podemos recorrer un poco el área comercial para que veas todo como a ti te gusta.

La joven lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?

-Tengo mucha curiosidad- dijo él con la vista al frente- Ojala accedas a contarme de dónde vienes.

Tenía que pensar en una historia mientras caminaban a la zona comercial. La verdad es que lo de la esclava que escapaba de los nobles sonaba muy bien y explicaba por qué no podía toparse con esos guardias.

En ese momento pudo disfrutar de las asombrosas construcciones de forma redonda por las que pasaban y los gigantescos árboles que ofrecían una tenue y agradable sombra además de las burbujas que surgían constantemente de la tierra. Sabaody era muy lindo. Llegaron al lugar donde habían puestos de todo tipo con regalos y recuerdos de la primera parte del Grand Line y comida de lo más deliciosa.

-Por cierto ¿No quieres alquilar un Bon Chari?- preguntó el pirata.

-No, me gusta caminar- definitivamente no quería volver a mirar ese lugar desde atrás de una burbuja, además el paseo se sentía bastante agradable.- ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?- dijo acercándose a un puesto que se encontraba vacío y señalando unas pulseras que estaban formadas por solamente pequeñas burbujas. Se veían bastante estilosas en su muñeca, algo elástico las sostenía, porque podía alargarlo con facilidad y colocársela a lo largo del brazo de tantas maneras como ella quisiera.

-Te quedan bien y están a un precio único- dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa.

-Son muy lindas- dijo Ace- ¿Pero qué les ocurrirá a las burbujas cuando ella salga del archipiélago?

El hombre se rascó la cabeza mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

-Vamos Christine- indicó el pirata y cuando se alejaron le explicó- Las burbujas sólo se mantienen bajo los Mangrooves, aunque les coloquen un impermeable no duran mucho, al poco tiempo revientan. Es por eso que ese puesto está vacío, de seguro que se dedica a estafar a los turistas.

Maris se sintió avergonzada, había escuchado sobre eso hace mucho tiempo, cuando era niña. Una pregunta se le vino a la mente.

-¿Ya has estado aquí antes?

-Unas cuantas veces- dijo él acercándose a mirar unos recuerdos- Pero tú solo me has dicho tu nombre, podrías contarme un poco más antes de seguir haciéndome preguntas.

Sonaba justo.

-Pues tenías razón hace un rato- dijo con seguridad- escapé de los tenryuubitos, me robé la llave y me deshice del neck-ring.

-¿Así de fácil?- preguntó el pirata alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no, lo planeé por meses. Busqué el momento perfecto y ejecuté. El único problema es que ahora no puedo salir del archipiélago, están reteniendo todos los barcos.

-¿Tanto esfuerzo por una esclava?- estaba incrédulo. Por supuesto que lo estaba, pensó Maris, su pretexto no explicaba eso.- ¿No habrás sido la esposa de un tenryuubito?

-¡No, definitivamente no!- los de su clase también se casaban con mujeres de otra sangre solo por diversión, las sustraían de su vida contra su voluntad y luego tenían que obedecerlo en todos sus caprichos. Una vida que no sonaba tan distinta a la que ella hubiese tenido.- ¡Qué desagradable!

Ace rió por su reacción. Aún no obtenía todas las respuestas pero por el momento estaba bien.

-¿Te parece comer algo ahora?- Estaban frente a un puesto de takoyaki donde habían unos bancos para sentarse a ver cómo hacían la comida y después disfrutarla ahí mismo. Ambos se sentaron y pidieron dos cajas. El cocinero dio inicio a su labor y cuando presionó el chisquero este no encendió. Lo intentó repetidas veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se había estropeado.

-Lo lamento chicos, no prende el fogón ¿De casualidad ninguno de ustedes anda con un fósforo o algo?

Maris negó con la cabeza a lo que el vendedor se agachó para intentar arreglar el aparato y lograr que prendiera la llama. Ace esperó a que la muchacha se distrajera y, cuando ella miró a un lado, él disimuladamente acercó el dedo a la parrilla de donde se desprendía un poco de gas y la encendió con facilidad.

-¡Excelente! Debe haberse arreglado- dijo el vendedor levantándose aliviado.

-¡Genial!- exclamó la muchacha a la vez que su atención volvía a la comida.

-Ya era hora- dijo Ace con una sonrisa.

Mientras el cocinero realizaba su labor la joven tenryuubito casi sufrió de un infarto cuando distinguió entre la multitud el rostro de su guardaespaldas que se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaban ellos.


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Me descubrieron! Pensó de inmediato. Aquí termina mi aventura.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ace debió percatarse de que algo ocurría al mirar la expresión de la chica, se volteó y vio al hombre de contextura gruesa que se aproximaba hacia ellos como buscando a alguien. La chica no respondió, se había quedado petrificada- No te preocupes.

Maris sintió presión sobre la cabeza y cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con el ala naranja del particular sombrero del pirata. Le quedaba algo grande.

El guardaespaldas pasó a unos pocos centímetros de ellos y siguió de largo. Ni siquiera sospechó que bajo ese sombrero y con esas ropas sencillas estaba la desaparecida tenryuubito.

-Te queda bien- dijo Ace mirándola con una sonrisa.

Maris sintió unas cosquillas en el estómago. Él había hecho desaparecer un problema que en su momento le había parecido monumental con una facilidad y rapidez abismante, además ahora tenía su peculiar sombrero sobre su pequeña cabeza.

-Listo- dijo el cocinero y les pasó las porciones a cada uno.

La tenryuubito le dio una probada a la bola de takoyaki. Nunca le habían dejado comprar algo en un puesto de comida, así que era la primera vez que a su boca llegaba algo que no estuviese hecho por cocineros privados. Era grasoso y se sentían alimentos de calidad dudosa; sus padres nunca la hubiesen dejado comer algo así y eso le encantaba más que nada. Empezó a devorarlos uno tras otro. La comida callejera es deliciosa, pensó, no tenía idea de que las frituras supieran tan bien. Se había llevado una gran cantidad a la boca cuando notó que Ace la estaba mirando asombrado. Estaba congelado con la boca abierta y la bola de takoyaki apunto de entrar a su boca.

Maris, quien tenía las mejillas infladas de comida, no tuvo tiempo para avergonzarse porque la situación le pareció tan cómica que estalló en una risotada al mismo tiempo que intentaba tragar los pedazos de alimento para que no salieran volando. Se atoró un par de veces así que tuvo que golpearse en el pecho para no ahogarse. Cuando ya había tragado todo y había logrado detener la risa volvió a echar una ojeada al pirata y lo encontró riendo sutilmente. En ese momento la muchacha se sonrojó por la manera en que él la miraba, en cómo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha y la exploraban unos ojos sugerentes.

-Veo que te gustó el takoyaki- dijo el vendedor sin tener idea de qué estaba interrumpiendo.

La muchacha aprovechó la salvada y se dirigió al cocinero para elogiar la comida. Ambos continuaron la merienda hasta que las bandejas quedaron vacías y sus estómagos llenos.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó Ace. Como ya no podía sujetarse el sombrero simplemente se rascó la cabeza mientras Maris decidía.

-Mmm… ¡Oh ya sé! El Sabaody Park, vamos ahí.

-Está bien.

Fueron hasta el Sabaody Park y la muchacha apenas podía ocultar su emoción en cada paso que daba. Había ido una vez de niña y recordaba poco, pero lo que recordaba la emocionaba. Llegaron a la gigantesca y parafernálica entrada donde en unas titánicas letras se podía leer el nombre del parque de diversiones. Pasaron el umbral y observó todo el lugar sin ser capaz de ocultar su asombro. Casi todas las máquinas tenían las burbujas como parte de su diseño y algunas, como la montaña rusa, abarcaban casi la totalidad del parque. No había atracción que no llamara su atención.

-¡Vamos al barco pirata!- dijo apuntándolo.

-No… no veo la novedad en eso.

-Entonces la montaña rusa.

Fueron a hacer la fila y cuando fue su turno de sentarse en el vagón la muchacha sintió un potente e inmediato arrepentimiento. La barra de seguridad descendió y encerró sus piernas. Ya no había marcha atrás, iba a morir, iba a morir en ese momento y solo podía pensar que estaba feliz de no haberse casado con Chalros. Con sus manos apretó la barra tan fuerte que Ace se percató de su nerviosismo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Creo que me quiero bajar- dijo ella totalmente tiesa y con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que es muy tarde para eso, ya estamos subiendo.

Y efectivamente el vagón estaba comenzando un lentísimo ascenso que continuó sin detenerse por un buen rato. Cada segundo que pasaba Maris sentía que su alma se saldría por su boca e iría a dar una vuelta por el carrusel.

-Creo que fue mala idea comer justo antes de esto- dijo ella y un momento después estaban bajando por la montaña a toda velocidad. La tenryuubito se había agachado todo lo posible, abrazado sus piernas y cerrado los ojos para pretender que nada estaba pasando.

-Abre los ojos- le gritó Ace mientras reía.- Levántate, mira al frente.

Pero Maris escuchaba los gritos de horror de las otras personas y bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a levantar la cabeza.

Se mantuvo así durante todo el juego y cuando bajaron Ace no paraba de reír.

-Te hiciste bolita…- se sujetó el estómago que ya comenzaba a dolerle por la humorada- todo el juego.

La muchacha no quería hablar de eso. Todo le daba vueltas y eso que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Miró a su compañero que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa.

-No es gracioso, casi muero- dijo lamentándose de sí misma, lo que hizo que el comandante solo riera con más ganas.

Cuando Ace pudo respirar se dirigieron a un juego más tranquilo. La noria era una de las mayores atracciones, era tremenda y las vistas debían ser de lo más espectaculares. Maris se preguntó hasta qué Grove podría ver desde ahí.

Ingresaron a una de las burbujas que actuaban de cabina y quedaron uno frente al otro mientras la rueda rotaba a paso tranquilo. Desde ahí podía verse todo el parque, lleno de personas que esperaban en filas o que disfrutaban de la alegría desde una banca. De repente un vagón de la montaña rusa pasó muy cerca de ellos y pudieron ver a toda las personas montadas gritando. A la chica se le revolvió el estómago de solo recordarlo. Miró al pirata, quien no miraba el paisaje, sino que tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Ace.

El comandante se inclinó hacia ella y la miró con seriedad. El momento al fin había llegado.

Maris tenía miedo. Sabía cómo se sentía la gente con respecto a los tenryuubito, lo sabía porque ella misma los despreciaba en la misma medida o incluso más. Era consciente de todo eso que significaba su existencia y en las terribles maneras en que un tenryuubito podía utilizar su poder. No culpaba a Ace si decidía abandonarla después de soltar un par de insultos, no estaba preparada emocionalmente para ello, pero en lo más profundo de su ser quería que él supiera toda la verdad, sentía que precisamente a él no podía mentirle con respecto a quién era, aunque eso significara perderlo. Y ese momento era perfecto, el ambiente dentro de la burbuja era tan tranquilo que generaba un espacio íntimo ideal para hablar de algo así.

-La verdad es que no soy una esclava, los guardias me buscan porque soy una tenryuubito y escapé de mi familia. Sé qué vas a pensar, pero yo no soy como el resto de mi clase, me repugna casi todo lo que hacen y nunca he creído que tenemos privilegios congénitos por nuestros ascendientes. Siempre he envidiado a la gente de fuera de Mary Geoise, me gusta su libertad y… las aventuras, los piratas. Por eso huí, no quiero tener nada que ver con esa gente, quiero salir al mar y que el destino decida mi próximo camino.

Maris cerró los ojos recordando la primera vez que había visto lo monstruosa que era su familia. Aún sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando lo hacía.

Fue entonces cuando miró a Ace para descubrir su reacción.


	5. Capítulo 5

La cabina estaba sumida en un completo silencio. Nada se movía.

Ace seguía en la misma posición de antes, pero con una aire más relajado.

-Así que huiste de tu familia-dijo mirando la parte superior de la burbuja- bastante bien para un tenryuubito, si te soy honesto pensé que eran todos estúpidos.

Maris se quedó desconcertada ¿Se suponía que era un chiste? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ace pareció notar su turbación.

-No me refiero a que tú seas estúpida. Si querías escapar no te culpo, los tenryuubito son detestables.

-¿No crees que yo soy detestable?

Ace la miró, incrédulo por lo que acababa de llegar a sus oídos.

-Tú eres muy agradable ¿Por qué te detestaría?

La muchacha estaba feliz por su reacción, pero la confundía ¿Es que él no estaba pensando en lo que implicaba aquello que le acababa de decir?

-¿Cómo que porqué? Mi familia, mi sangre es de maltratadores. Toda la gente que conozco te hubiese escupido encima sin pensarlo dos veces y no habrías podido hacer nada.

-Pero tú no lo harías- insistió el comandante con el ceño fruncido- No entiendo qué intentas ¿Que cambie mi percepción de ti?

-¿Así que no te importa?

-Yo no juzgo a la gente por su sangre.- a su mente retornó la frase "todos somos hijos del mar"- Además, cuando era niño conocí a alguien parecido a ti.-Se apoyó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- No era un tenryuubito, pero su familia era adinerada. Yo sabía que él no era igual a ellos, como sé que tú eres diferente de tu familia.

La tenryuubito se quedó muda. El mecanismo de la noria continuó su lento trayecto sin interrupciones y el paisaje siguió variando, mostrando desde lejos y cerca todos los rincones del archipiélago Sabaody. Llegaron abajo y se detuvo. Salieron de la cabina.

-¿Quieres subirte a otro? No te ves muy animada.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros

-No lo entiendo.- dijo él.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

Empezaron a caminar y salieron del parque de diversiones. Seguían una línea recta sin detenerse a pensar hacia dónde ir. Maris se sentía mal por arruinar el ánimo del día y no saber si tenía una excusa real para ello. Ya habían pasado unas horas desde el mediodía y, aunque la noche aún se veía como algo distante, el sol se movía imperturbable y amenazante. Cada paso se hacía pensado en ese silencio compartido.

Llegaron a unas zonas con pocos vestigios de acción humana y la falta de sonido se hizo aún más potente. Eran los groves interiores, que no se regían por leyes, aquel lugar donde los marines no ejercían su control.

Ace se detuvo y se tiró al suelo en una de las incontables áreas cubiertas de pasto. Se recostó, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, y se puso a mirar el cielo (o lo que se podía ver por entre las ramas).

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero detenerme.

-Pero…- la muchacha se acuclilló y tocó el pasto con la yema de los dedos- tu espalda quedará cubierta de resina.

-De eso me preocuparé cuando me levante- dijo sin moverse, luego agregó un poco más despacio:- es demasiado tarde ahora.

Maris se sacó el sombrero y lo colocó sobre el rostro del pirata para que no le llegase el sol, luego se sentó con cuidado, con la mirada puesta en el desolado paisaje.

-Lo siento- dijo después de un rato- Estaba pensando en lo que te dije. Me avergüenza todo eso y me asombra que no te haya importado. Ya no podía mentirte, me gustaría haber sido sincera desde el principio. Mi nombre no es Christine, soy Maris, Stella Maris. Es un nombre de tenryuubito y tiene el apellido de mi familia, me desagrada bastante, al igual que casi todas las cosas que me conforman, mi sangre, mi casa, mi procedencia, mi aspecto…

-¿Qué tiene tu aspecto?

-Me parezco mucho a mi madre.-cerró los ojos recordando. Frunció el ceño- Lo que te mostré es una mentira.

-No me parece- dijo Ace rascándose el pecho- Ninguna de las cosas que dijiste son importantes. Si no te gusta tu nombre y vas a huir de aquí entonces no veo el problema- deslizó su sombrero hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos quedaron al descubierto y pudo mirar a la muchacha.- A mí me gusta Christine.-una sonrisa se asomó en el despreocupado rostro- Y luego de conocerte me resulta difícil pensar que tu familia sea tan terrible.

-Hablas desde la ignorancia- dijo abrazando sus piernas y sepultando la cabeza entre ellas.

-Bueno yo no tuve padres… así que efectivamente no sé mucho al respecto. Solo digo lo que me imagino.

Ace había vuelto a ocultar su rostro en el sombrero, por lo que ella no pudo saber cuál era su expresión. Había estado tanto tiempo hablando de ella y lo único que sabía de él es que era un pirata.

-¿De dónde eres?

-No tienes por qué indagar en eso.

-¿Por qué?

-No hay mucho que decir- se quedó en silencio.

-Si no tuviste padres ¿dónde viviste? Tienes que tener algo que contar al respecto.

-Viví con mis hermanos- Se acomodó el sombrero y se puso a mirar las nubes, recordando- en el East Blue.

-¿Cómo son?

-Luffy es mi hermano menor. Él es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, si te soy honesto, pero es mi hermano. Cuando me embarqué para ser el rey de los piratas él pensaba hacer lo mismo. No sé si ya habrá partido, pero si no apuesto a que está por hacerlo- soltó una risa que a Christine le pareció adorable- La verdad es que lo extraño, pero ambos decidimos convertirnos en piratas y nada nos detendrá.

-Suena como un buen chico.

-Sí, lo es. Un poco idiota- sonrió- Ese idiota…

La joven apoyó la mejilla en una de sus manos mientras miraba a su interlocutor. Tenía una linda sonrisa.

-¿Y si querías ser el rey de los piratas por qué te uniste a barbablanca?

-¡Oh bueno!- levantó su torso por primera vez y se inclinó hacia la muchacha, emocionado- Barbablanca fue algo que jamás me esperé en mi camino. Él es el hombre más fuerte que he conocido y será el rey de los piratas. La primera vez que lo vi…

Ace empezó a relatar el comienzo de sus grandes aventuras con el magnánimo barbablanca y Christine lo escuchaba con devoción. Su capitán era como un padre para toda la tripulación y el hecho de que lo convirtiera en un comandante era uno de los más grandes honores.

-No importa lo que pase- dijo- lucharé por él hasta la muerte.

En ese punto la chica sentía una gran admiración, esperaba algún día tener ese respeto por alguien, esa convicción y ese sentimiento le quemaba el pecho con fuerza.

-La última vez que lo vi me envió a una isla en esta primera parte del Grand Line por unos recados. Por eso estoy aquí, pasamos por la isla gyojin.

-¿En serio? Siempre he querido ir ahí.

-Es muy genial, te va a encantar y está lleno de hermosas sirenas.

Christine volvió a tener una angustiosa sensación que ya la había aquejado hace muchísimo tiempo, aunque no recordaba cuándo. Ace pareció notar la pesadumbre de la muchacha.

-¿Estás celosa?- preguntó divertido con una sonrisa pícara mientras se colocaba a una corta distancia del rostro de la chica, quien inmediatamente retrocedió por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaría celosa?- dijo ella con expresión inocente a la vez que sus mejillas empezaban a quemar. El pirata la miró con perspicacia y luego volvió a recostarse en la hierba.

-¿Sabes qué no me has contado? Por qué odias a tu familia.

-Ya te dije…

-No me refiero a eso. Estoy seguro de que no cualquier tenryuubito se llega a dar cuenta de esas cosas, es decir, viven literalmente en una burbuja. Perdoname que lo dude, pero no creo que haya sido de la nada. Los odias demasiado, incluso para ser tenryuubitos

Christine arrugó el entrecejo. Si efectivamente había sido así ¿Cómo había podido ver a través de ella tan fácilmente?

-Bueno…- miró en otra dirección, no tenía la suficiente seguridad para mirarlo mientras contaba esa historia en particular- yo era muy pequeña.

Ace se acercó a ella para prestarle mayor atención y la miró directo a los ojos, siendo que ella trataba de evitarlos a toda costa. Sentía una cercanía ahora y no era solo de proximidad. Su piel, que en su mayoría se encontraba al descubierto, estaba extrañamente cerca de la suya y emanaba un calor demasiado evidente. Sentía cierta tensión entre ellos que nunca antes había sido tan fuerte, una tensión que era palpable en la manera en que él la miraba y en cómo el corazón de la chica se aceleraba con cada respiración que compartían, con cada aliento abrasador que rozaba con su brazo. Sentía que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Y no solo eso, la historia que estaba a punto de contarle era quizá una de las verdades más grandes de sí misma que jamás se había atrevido a confesar a nadie.


	6. Capítulo 6

"Cuando era un bebé mis padres no podían ocuparse de mí. Eran tenryuubitos, no podían darse el lujo de no dormir y de complacer a todas las necesidades de un recién nacido. Yo tenía una nana, se llamaba Aurora. Debía tener más de unos cincuenta años, la recuerdo con cabello corto y negro, con unos pocos mechones plateados, sonriéndome y cantándome canciones de cuna. Estuvo conmigo muchos años, para mí ella era todo lo bueno en el mundo.

"Empecé a crecer y ella me contaba cosas sobre su vida fuera de allí. Tenía dos hijos, uno ya había pasado los 18 años y el otro aún tenía 16. Me decía que eran unos muchachos inteligentes y apuestos, pero hace años que no podía verlos. Cuando le pregunté por qué no quiso responderme; como habrás adivinado tenía un neck-ring pegado al cuerpo. Yo era muy inocente, no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría en mi casa, casi no veía a mi madre y menos a mi padre, lograba entender que la que realmente cuidaba de mí era Aurora. A esa edad mis verdaderos padres solo estaban ahí, en el fondo, y no me preocupaba mucho de interactuar con ellos.

"Ocurrió a los 5, creo. Unos niños me dijeron que mi cuidadora en realidad era una esclava, que la razón por la que era mi niñera era porque la habían vendido en la casa de subastas de humanos. En un principio no lo creí, pero cuando logré unir los cabos sueltos caí en cuenta de lo que me habían dicho y llegué a una conclusión. Si la liberaba ella podría por fin ver a sus hijos y no estaría forzada a estar conmigo.

"Averigüé dónde mis padres ocultaban las llaves y, cuando tuve la oportunidad, me escabullí. Era demasiado pequeña para que alguien sospechara de mis propósitos o para que escucharan mis suaves pasos dentro de la habitación de mis padres. Robé la llave de Aurora y se la entregué. Ella casi entró en shock cuando se la di, vio la oportunidad. Por mi parte quería entregarle todas las facilidades para que lograra su cometido. Un día ella intentó su escape, con mi ayuda. Pero fallamos, nos descubrieron. Recuerdo el rostro horrorizado de mis padres cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que yo había hecho.

"Lo que ocurrió luego es… es algo que no quiero recordar en realidad. Basta decir que Aurora nunca volvió a ver a sus hijos… o nada en realidad. Para mí ese fue el crimen más grotesco que alguien podía cometer, y luego de eso tenía que ver el rostro de los culpables cada día, era tortura. No pasa un día que no la extrañe ¿sabes? Con ella la vida era… buena"

A Christine se le rompió la voz. Las lágrima finalmente escaparon a sus mejillas y empezaron a correr de manera torrencial.

-Nunca pude perdonarlos y… no olvidé que ella había sido la única persona que alguna vez amé. Cuando me la quitaron, me quitaron todo.

El llanto volvió a apoderarse de ella, había recordado lo que sintió por tantos años luego de que eso ocurriera: soledad. Hasta el día de hoy ella siempre había estado sola.

Logró tranquilizarse y se limpió la cara con las mangas de su camiseta. Respiró hondo y cuando se sintió preparada miró al pirata. No puede ser, pensó, tiene que ser una broma.

Él seguía sentado, aparentando escucharla, pero sus ojos cerrados y su respiración indicaban que claramente estaba durmiendo. Christine simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Ace- dijo mientras lo sacudía desde un brazo tratando de despertarlo. Luego reiteró con brusquedad y algo más enfadada- ¡Ace!

El susodicho regresó del sueño y la miró con unos ojos plagados de modorra. Pestañeó por unos segundos mientras la muchacha trataba de digerir lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Te acabas de dormir mientras yo contaba…?- no era posible, tenía que ser una broma.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo rascándose la cabeza por debajo del sombrero.- creo que me vino algo de sueño.

-No puedes hablar en serio.- Iba a golpearlo, iba a hacerlo.

-Tranquila, tranquila- dijo percibiendo el aura asesina de su interlocutora a la vez que levantaba las manos en señal de inocencia- escuché todo, me quedé dormido cuando te descubrieron, pero escuché todo.

Christine seguía impactada, él no debía ser una persona normal. Trató de normalizar su respiración y sus sentimientos contradictorios.

Al menos no la había visto llorar.

Una risa empezó a brotar en los labios de la chica y pronto se convirtió en una carcajada. Ahora era Ace el impactado. Ella lo sintió entonces, no estaba sola. Estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

-Oye, no te rías- dijo el pirata frunciendo el ceño, revelando un lado infantil - ¿Te ríes de mí? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Oye!- Pero ella no podía escucharlo y ya le dolía el estómago por tensarlo tanto.

El enojado pirata le agarró los hombros para calmarla y la muchacha, en su desenfrenado ataque de risa, terminó empujándolo y ambos rodaron por el pasto hasta que ella quedó sobre él. La risa murió instantáneamente. No podía precisar qué decían los ojos del comandante a la vez que no podía asegurar qué expresaba con sus propios ojos. Lo único que se movía eran sus pechos, que subían y bajaban a un ritmo acelerado. Un montón de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, un fuerte cosquilleo en el abdomen, algo similar a una brisa cálida que recorría su cuello, un ardor suave, pero perceptible que presionaba su entrepierna. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pirata ya estaba mirando sus labios y, como sumida en un trance, se acercó deseando con fervor la proximidad de su piel tan cálida, la persistente ansia de tocar esos brazos tan firmes, de acercar su cuerpo al de aquel hombre que en un solo día le había dado vuelta su mundo, que la hacía reír y llorar con una facilidad que la asustaba.

-¡Aquí está!-gritó un hombre desde la distancia a lo que ambos se separaron de inmediato- Es la tenryuubito.

Christine vio de dónde provenía la voz. Era un desconocido. No me digas que Sanctus ofreció una recompensa por mí, pensó. Tras él venían dos figuras más con intenciones hostiles. La muchacha empezó a levantarse sin apartar la vida de la nueva amenaza y antes de que se diera cuenta Ace ya se estaba parado a su lado y les dedicaba una mirada peligrosa.

-Oye oye no se vayan a meter con mi cita- movió un brazo en su dirección y de él salió despedida una monstruosa llama de fuego que se abalanzó como un felino sobre los cazarrecompensas. Las ropas de dos de ellos ardieron en fuego y el tercero intentó ayudarlos como pudo al ver cómo gritaban pidiendo por ayuda.

Antes de que la joven pudiera procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir el pirata ya la había tomado de la mano y habían empezado a correr. Volteó a ver la escena y recién entonces cayó en cuenta de que detrás de las personas que intentaban lidiar con el fuego se encontraba un grupo de gente con las mismas intenciones de capturarla. Así que continuó su escape con el comandante delante de ella y tirándola del brazo, a lo que respondía intentando con todas sus fuerzas seguirle el ritmo; claramente no estaba en tan buena forma como él.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-La Mera Mera no Mi- respondió sin voltearse.

Mira que guardarse tal secreto...

El camino ya se estaba cubriendo por un tinte anaranjado, anunciando que el fin del día estaba más que próximo. La brisa vespertina se deslizaba entre la hierba segundos antes de que los pies de los fugitivos pasaran pisoteándola. Quizá era esa sensación de vigor que acompaña el ocaso aquella que hacía que corriera briosa la sangre de sus venas y entrelazaba sus falanges. Respiraban la última gota de luz que tenía el archipiélago para ofrecerles.

Llegaron a una zona poblada. A sus lados se extendían las tiendas y casas, pero ahora había una cantidad considerablemente menor de transeúntes. Ace no la soltaba y luego de dar un vistazo a su alrededor la introdujo en un callejón. Se volvió hacia ella y, exhalando una buena cantidad de aire, le dijo:

-¿En dónde quedamos?


	7. Capítulo 7 (Final?)

Christine tenía la espalda en la pared y la vista puesta en los labios del pirata, quizá con el mismo nivel de deseo con el que él se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. Fue entonces que con suavidad ambos juntaron sus labios y la joven sintió por primera vez ese roce tan cálido sobre la boca. Cuando se separaron levemente percibió de manera inmediata la respiración entrecortada sobre la punta de su nariz. Lo observó por unos segundos, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y lo agarró de la nuca para volver a sentir esa caricia tan placentera, mas esta vez se aventuró de manera apasionada a degustar la ambrosía; lo que no se esperó era que Ace adelantara su lengua y lamiera su labio superior. La muchacha abrió la boca por la sorpresa, a lo que el comandante aprovechó para introducir aquel órgano en ese espacio. Christine, al nunca haber hecho algo parecido, se quedó quieta, pero inmediatamente quiso unirse a la actividad por lo bien que se sentía e introdujo, de igual manera, su lengua en la boca del pirata. Se sentía tan bien. Con una de sus manos recorrió el cabello de su apasionado compañero y notó que el sombrero había caído y ahora colgaba sobre su espalda. Por otro lado, él atraía el torso de la muchacha, que, al encontrarse tan erguido, había dejado un trozo de abdomen al descubierto y este se presionaba contra el cinturón del comandante. Se separaron para respirar.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno- dijo ella como en un trance sin dejar de observar esos labios.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió con orgullo- Hasta una mujer experimentada estaría impresionada de mi destreza.

La joven volvió a aproximarse dispuesta a continuar con el juego, no obstante Ace tenía otros planes. Fue directo al cuello de la muchacha y beso, succionó y mordió la zona. Ella no podía evitar que de su boca escaparan sonidos de vez en cuando. Su pecho llegaba a doler por lo desenfrenados que se habían vuelto sus latidos. Aquel día era el mejor regalo que alguien podría darle y agradecía mentalmente, mientras a su alrededor empezaba a surgir la oscuridad, que tuviese la dicha de vivir ese final. Ace se dirigió nuevamente a sus labios y esta vez la presión contra la pared permitió que Christine fuera capaz de que una de sus piernas se arrimara a la cadera del comandante a la vez que la otra quedaba colgando. Sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba pegado a él y le proporcionaba un calor abrazador. A ella le encantaba. Y sus lenguas, que batallaban cada vez más dentro de sus bocas, dejaban restos de saliva en la comisura de sus labios; saliva de ambos. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que algo se movía entre las piernas de su compañero, pero él se dio cuenta y le susurró sensualmente a su oído que se tranquilizara, lo que hizo que ella casi se derritiera en sus brazos; luego continuó en lo suyo.

Al fin podía sentir con plenitud ese fornido cuerpo que la empujaba con fuerza contra el muro, esos brazos que habían empezado a recorrer los muslos de sus piernas y lo que quedaba descubierto de su torso. Ella también quería tocar y, mientras con un brazo rodeaba el cuello del pirata, con el otro se dio la libertad de explorar, sin embargo, se encontró con que no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo hacerlo. Dirigió su mano al pecho de Ace e inmediatamente se vio apretujada entre ambos cuerpos. El comandante rió sin dejar de besarla. Christine, en cuanto pudo liberar sus dedos, los llevó a los bíceps y tríceps del comandante y los sujetó a la vez que él bajaba su cabeza hasta la zona de la clavícula e inhalaba el aroma de la muchacha.

-Ace…

El susodicho depositó un suave beso un poco más abajo, casi rozando la parte superior de uno de sus pechos.

-Christine- dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios- Tengo que decirte algo.- la chica alzó una ceja interrogante mientras en el fondo quería que continuara besándola- mi barco va a partir a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Qué te parece si ahora buscamos un lugar tranquilo y oculto para…? Tú sabes- le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sin ser capaz de corresponder a la complicidad.

-Tú sabes… podemos continuar esto hasta el final- el rostro de la muchacha no daba indicios de entender y a él no se le ocurrían otras formas de decirlo- tirar.

-¿Tirar?

Entonces Ace se alejó y ella finalmente tocó el suelo con los pies a la vez que aprovechó de echar un vistazo disimulado hacia abajo para averiguar qué era lo que se había movido hace un rato. Él la miró con ternura, ya lo había comprendido, ella no sabía. Rió suavemente y acarició la mejilla de la chica. Tomó su mano y entregó un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta.

-Fue muy lindo conocerte- dijo entonces.

-¿Es en serio que te vas?

-Sí, les dije a mis muchachos que los vería al anochecer.

La chica sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-Llevame contigo- el pirata la miró sorprendido- por favor. Haré lo que sea, me uniré si me dejan hacerlo… sé que soy débil, pero entrenaré todo lo posible, te juro que haré cualquier cosa…

-Christine… barbablanca no admite mujeres en su tripulación.

-¡Entonces llévame a la isla más próxima! Por favor…

-Christine…

-Sácame de aquí, Ace- dijo volviendo a aproximarse a su rostro- No quiero que me atrapen de nuevo, no quiero volver a verlos.

-Vamos, no estás tan mal con ellos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- ¿Cómo decía eso después de todo lo que le había contado?

Ace pareció ser capaz de traducir e interpretar la expresión de la chica: las cejas fruncidas, el labio palpitante y su pecho subiendo y bajando agresivamente.

-Oye, sé que te afecta, pero después de escuchar lo que me dices… no lo sé, no creo que sea lo mismo que cuando no creces con tantos lujos.- Christine abrió la boca, mas no fue capaz de articular algo coherente. Las emociones cruzaban su mente con tanta rapidez que simplemente no se podía agarrar a nada. El pirata continuó- La mayoría de las personas que conozco crecieron con gente a la que odiaba y sin ningún peso en los bolsillos…

-Eso no significa…

-Christine- miró hacia la calle, donde las últimas luces áureas estaban por sumir al paisaje en una oscuridad casi absoluta, luego dirigió sus ojos a los de la chica, que se movían nerviosamente, dio una última probada del destello que relucía en el cristal de su pupila, le entregó un beso en los labios y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, él ya se había ido.

La joven salió apresuradamente del callejón y, en cuanto miró hacia la dirección en donde Ace había desaparecido, el sol que se escondía tras el horizonte marino la cegó por completo. A pesar de eso comenzó a correr, en ese momento el riesgo de chocar o tropezar con alguien o algo le pareció insignificante. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, cuando estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre del comandante, unos brazos la habían sujetado desde atrás, provocando que soltara todo el aire en sus esfuerzos por zafarse de su secuestrador.

-¡Suéltame…! ¡Suéltame! ¡ACEEEEE!

-La tengo, díganle a Stella Sanctus… ¡Ayúdenme, está intentando escapar!

Christine sintió cómo numerosos brazos la sujetaban, pero continuaba mirando el camino y en cuanto la luz blanca dejó de obstruir su vista se dio cuenta de que Ace ya no estaba, se había perdido en la multitud y ella ya no sería capaz de encontrarlo, tampoco sería capaz de escapar. No había salida. Ninguna salida.

La cubierta del barco estaba quedando silenciosa mientras los hombres se retiraban a los dormitorios. Había sido una larga jornada de trabajo y, aunque algunos se habían animado a servirse un poco de sake, la mayoría prefería pegar la cabeza a la hamaca para partir temprano al siguiente día. La segunda división de Barbablanca daba, de ese modo, por terminado el paso por el archipiélago Shabondy. El comandante, sin embargo, se encontraba en la cubierta, apoyado a un lado del barco mientras su vista se perdía mar adentro, hacia aquel lugar donde incursionarían en cuanto el sol decidiese aparecer. Enfrentaba a su vieja compañera, la brisa marina, de frente, y esta le movía grácilmente los mechones de cabello y los impregnaba de sal.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ace?- preguntó uno de sus hombres que tenía un mostacho anaranjado.- Te ves pensativo.

El comandante lo miró sin saber qué responder. Bah, pensó ¿Cómo puedo estar tanto rato pensando en esto?

-No es nada ¿Por qué no vamos a descansar y así zarpamos temprano? Hoy el grandulón se queda a hacer guardia.- hizo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar al tripulante corpulento que superaba la estatura normal humana.

-¿Por qué yo de nuevo?- replicó este.

-Lo cierto es que cuando duermes ocupas el espacio de tres hombres- se encogió de hombros- es lo más lógico hasta que podamos hacer algo con tu situación.

-Oye, nunca nos contaste qué hiciste hoy en el archipiélago.-dijo el de mostacho.

-Oh eso- se sujetó la copa del sombrero e inevitablemente algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de un lado de sus labios.

-Parece que el comandante encontró a una muchacha.- dijo alzándole una ceja al grandulón.

-No me esperaba menos del comandante ¿Cómo estuvo?- continuó en un tono sugerente para incomodar a Ace.

Él no sabía qué decir. No le creerían si les dijera que no pasó nada.

-Fue algo pasajero solamente.- aclaró- nada fuera de lo común.

-A mí no me lo parece- dijo el del mostacho. ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Provocarlo?- Las muchachas no suelen dejarte pensativo por tanto tiempo ¿No es cierto, Big Guy?

El susodicho se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si están tan aburridos podrían hacerle una limpieza a la cubierta.

-Vamos, comandante, no seas tan aguafiestas.

Ace suspiró.

-¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? No puede unirse a nosotros, órdenes del capitán. Si la dejaba en una isla del Grand Line quizá contra qué peligro la hubiese enfrentado.

Observó detenidamente el resplandor palpitante de los astros en el cielo nocturno. Rememorar su rostro lo hacía rememorar intensas sensaciones.

-Pero Ace- dijo el del mostacho enocogiéndose de hombros- Hubiese podido ser una de las enfermeras de barbablanca.

De repente, frente a Ace apareció nítidamente la imagen de Christine, con una bata ajustada que le caía como minifalda sobre los muslos, con unas botas provocativas, un mechón rizado cayendo por su rostro y unos labios colorados que le preguntaban si se sentía enfermo.

-Ace, te está sangrando la nariz.

-¿Qué…?- el comandante, sorprendido, atinó a cubrirse la zona inferior de su rostro y luego le ordenó a sus nakamas que fueran a hacer otra cosa. Ellos obedecieron.

No, Christine no podía ser parte de las enfermeras de barbablanca. No pertenecía allí. Lo más lógico era esperar que el mar lo hiciera olvidarla, no era bueno para un pirata sentirse ligado a un lugar o a una persona… y si lo hacía, lo mejor era que no le nublara la mente en sus quehaceres diarios, como comandante del hombre que se convertiría en el rey de los piratas.

Con el tiempo todo se desvanecería solo.

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Primero quiero agradecerles por haber llegado hasta aquí. Me doy por satisfecha si les hice pasar un buena rato.

Lo otro es que esta correponde en realidad a la primera parte de una historia de dos partes. Lo que pasa es que aun no escribo la continuación. Lo hice de este modo, porque si a la historia no le iba muy bien, entonces no valía la pena seguir con la otra parte y podía fácilmente terminar aquí. Yo creo que la seguiré pero no aseguro nada. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan al respecto. Si no les entusiasma la idea pues lo dejo aquí y listo. Tengo un par de proyectos en mente que, creo, tienen tienen bastante potencial.

Así que que en caso de que esto sea todo me despido. Les agradezco por leer y comentar. Como primera historia que subo a esta plataforma debo decir que me ha gustado bastante y estoy emocionada por seguir compartiendo.

Nos leemos!


	8. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

La siguiente parte está compuesta por los relatos rescatados de tres fuentes distintas. El primero corresponde a una narración construida a partir de variados testimonios sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en Mary Geoise el día fechado para la boda entre la hija de la familia Stella y Saint Charlos. A continuación se hallarán los escritos autobiográficos de Christine, encontrados en un viejo diario que ha pasado de mano en mano, escondido en tesoros piratas, por al menos una década. Finalmente se le ofrece al lector un pequeño relato que revela el desenlace de toda la travesía presentada en los capítulos anteriores. Se espera que, especialmente este último, sea del disfrute para todos aquellos que estén interesados en la historia de Christine en el Grand Line y, más específicamente, sus confluencias con la del conocido pirata Portgas D. Ace.


	9. Capítulo 8

Ese día la familia Stella estaba en boca de todos, pues era el centro de todo el ajetreo que precedía a la gran celebración. Una buena parte de Mary Geoise cotorreaba apasionadamente acerca de cómo la joven y hermosa Maris estaba por entregarse a un adinerado Tenryuubito. Los parientes y amigos no paraban de moverse a través de la ciudad sagrada y los arreglos florales, los blanquísimos manteles y las pomposas estatuas se veían siendo trasladadas a cada momento. Afortunados eran aquellos que habían tenido la dicha de recibir la invitación con el emblema de los Stella y Saint Charlos hace un par de semanas; hoy se miraban al espejo con sus mejores ropas para casamientos y preparaban sus carruajes.

La madre de Maris no paraba de gritar a los esclavos, se la veía nerviosa. Cualquiera diría que su preocupación por cada detalle se debía a lo emocionaba que estaba por tener todo perfecto para su hija, pero lo cierto es que el motivo de su impaciencia se debía a que conocía demasiado bien a la novia. Sí, por eso cada vez que veía a una de las encargadas de preparar a Maris le preguntaba qué tal iba todo. Se tranquilizaba por unos segundos luego de que las sirvientas le repitieran por milésima vez que todo iba bien y luego volvía a desquitarse con los esclavos. Había visto el vestido blanco que ese día usaría su hija. La desgraciada se veía hermosa cuando se lo probó; había nacido con un rostro tan agraciado y podía entregarle tanto honor a su familia que no entendía por qué tenía que ser tan cabeza hueca. Se había tardado siglos en convencerla de que aceptara la propuesta de Charlos. Bastó con que le presentara una lista con todas las libertades de las que se vería privada al seguir con su rebeldía a casarse para que se lo pensara dos veces. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, pero rezaba por que a Maris no se le ocurriera hacer alguna de sus idioteces frente a todos sus conocidos.

El padre de Maris, Sanctus, estaba mucho más tranquilo. A esa hora leía el periódico, absorbiendo los acontecimientos del Grand Line de ese día. Nunca se sabía cuando un Yonkou podía decidirse por hacer alguna locura. Nuevos carteles de "Se Busca" revelaban rostros de piratas emergentes, uno de ellos con el nombre de "Monkey D. Lu…"

-¿Has escuchado algo de Chalros?- esa era la voz chillona de su esposa. Sanctus sacó su cabeza del periódico de manera aletargada.

No importaba cuánto se lo repitieran, la señora Sanctus no dejaba de repasar mentalmente todas las situaciones desastrosas posibles. El señor de familia trató de calmarla, pero no fue hasta que se quedó sin energías por revolotear tanto que la madre de Maris realmente quedó postrada en una silla.

Una monstruosa escultura de hielo sobre una hermosa y voluptuosa sirena fue depositada en la iglesia a eso del mediodía. Era colosal y majestuosa. La principal atracción de los visitantes que apeaban en la entrada cada vez con mayor frecuencia y quedaban embelesados mirando la superficie limpia y helada de la parafernálica figura. La gente empezó a congregarse lentamente. Llegó la familia del novio, unos tenryuubitos importantes y orgullosos, apenas saludaron a los padres de Maris antes de colocarse en sus asientos privilegiados en el frente de la escena. Los vestidos caros, los saludos comedidos, los seres exóticos amarrados con un neck-ring al cuello no faltaron. Todo iba tal como se había planeado.

Sanctus miraba impacientemente la hora y quedó aliviado cuando las personas importantes empezaron a ingresar por la gran puerta. Después de las damas de honor y los padrinos entró Charlos con su madre, quien lo depositó en el altar. Todos voltearon hacia el umbral, ansiosos por vislumbrar a la hermosa novia, a la que de seguro la cubrían carísimos y delicados géneros de los artesanos más doctos de los mares. Apareció, ostentando una blancura y beldad tal que parecía un fantasma que con su presencia degradaba la ornamentación de la iglesia de "excelente" a "solo buena". Con un voluminoso velo cubriéndole el rostro, la muchacha comenzó a avanzar hacia el altar a paso lento. Mientras más se acercaba más se hacía evidente, para todos aquellos que conocían a Maris, que no se trataba de ella. La joven que caminaba hacia el altar tenía una contextura similar a la de la tenryuubito e indudablemente se veía hermosa, bajo todo el maquillaje y la ropa costosa, como cualquier novia en su preciado día, pero, para la infortuna de la familia Stella, a esa misma hora, no Maris, sino Christine se encontraba en el archipiélago Sabaody.

Actualizada con las últimas noticias sobre el comandante de la segunda división de la tripulación del magnánimo Barbablanca, con dinero golpeando su muslo en el bolsillo del pantalón y la cabeza colmada con posibles aventuras, Christine recorría los puertos del archipiélago, buscando a aquel barco que, en función de un intercambio monetario, accediera a llevarla en dirección opuesta al redline, en busca de aquello que ella más ansiaba.

De todas las desgracias que le había provocado a la familia Stella, esa fue la última.

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Sí, estoy de vuelta! La regularidad con la que recibí comentarios a través de las dos plataformas en las que publiqué esta historia me hicieron sentir ansiosa por seguir con la trama que tenía planeada y ¡Hey! Resulta que estoy por probar cosas nuevas en territorio de fanfics (ya sabrán a qué me refiero). Realmente espero que la disfruten y, para terminar, quiero decir que no se imaginan la dicha que siento por saber que hay gente que conectó con la historia y los personajes tanto como yo; ustedes hacen que esto valga la pena. Y espero que sepan que estos capítulos los hice con cariño y lamento haber tardado tanto en tenerlos listos.

En fin agradezco a tod-s l-s que han llegado hasta aquí.

¡Daré lo mejor!


End file.
